


Aremistia of the Sad Eyes

by Measured_Words



Category: Fafhrd and the Gray Mouser - Leiber
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Women are nothing but trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aremistia of the Sad Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kujaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujaku/gifts).



Fafhrd laughed at the sight of the Mouser, soaked and covered in tentacles of green slime. The smaller man scrambled to his feet, a peevish look darkening his countenance.

"You would laugh, you oaf! And I will lay the blame for this situation entirely at your feet."

He laughed again, shaking odorous stagnant water from his own hair. "My fault? The quest was your idea, friend."

"My idea? What, hardly! I merely suggested that there may be a way for the caper to be plausibly effected. Never did I contend that we should actually undertake it – no, that was your bargain, and me dragged miserably along, as usual. Leave it to the would-be hero to let himself be ensnared by another pretty face and woeful tale. Aremestia of the Sad Eyes they call her… Perhaps Aremestia of the Deceitful Tears would better describe that venomous siren!" He paused in his tirade, shooting his companion another sly and thoroughly annoyed look. "Or Aremestia of the bountiful bosoms."

Farfhrd sighed. "Well, she is quite comely, at that."

"Aye," The Mouser agreed begrudgingly, checking to see that none of the foul swamp sludge has seeped into Scalpel's thin scabbard. "And rich, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta and the #yulechat hippos :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Aremistia of the Resolved Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38283) by [Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words)




End file.
